Demonic Angel and Seraph
by Lady Nights
Summary: Sephiroth the Megalomanic and Sesshoumaru the Ice Prince. What drove them to how people know them as they are now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I Do not own either Inuyasha which is owned by Rumiko Takahashi or any of the Final Fantasy series which is owned by Square Enix

I started writing this story a long time and never finished it but the idea of a FF and Inuyasha cross-over just seemed so fun ^.^ The story is set up to possibly chronicle the lives of both Sesshoumaru and Sephiroth before they become who fans know them as today. I was hoping for feedback on the idea and figured this was a good place to start, so please R+R !

Chapter 1

His breathing grew even more labored as he ran from his pursuers. Gun shots reverberated about him and one of the bullets pierced through his back lodging itself between his ribs, narrowly just missing his heart. He fell to the ground in a pained hiss as his body spasmed from the impact of the bullet, his fall only aggravating the wound. He looked painfully behind to see his pursuers running closer. As fast as his body would allow him, he got up to try and make up lost time and distance. "You idiots, I said stop him not damage him!" an irate voice shouted, "You're ruining my experiment!"

The young Sephiroth recognized the voice of that as Professor Hojo's. 'That's all I am to them. An experiment.' he thought to himself wincing from his wound, 'Nothing more than a precious experiment.' He ran to the forest as his asylum, listening as the boots of the soldiers ran by. Shinra SOLDIERs. The monsters that the Shinra President wanted created, super humans…superior warriors. 'Not so much human anymore,' the boy thought. Once the sounds of the heavy boots faded away from his hideaway Sephiroth let out the breath that he unconsciously held. He staggered through the forest as quietly as he could. He crunched through dried foliage and under wood making the creatures of the night fall silent as if he were a predator spotted hunting.

His breathing became ragged with each step that he took. The forest was thick with trees; it was difficult for him to maneuver around them with the added effort of his injury. But he had to keep going. The further he went the further he was from Shinra and their abuse. The walk was agonizingly slow in all sense of the word. His wound bled out profusely even with his mako treated body doing its best to repair the damage. He almost regretted running from his scheduled mako shower, but thought better of regret. His body would've regenerated the loss of blood before it got too bad. However, death was better than being a weapon and experiment for Shinra. He no longer knew which way he was going, his focus on trying to remain conscience enough to at least die in peace. Sephiroth realized he was out of the dense forest after falling over a raised root. Though his sight was hazing and his body shutting down from over exertion, and his heaving chest began to slow from agonized breathing to barely noticeable and he managed the quiet thought 'What a beautiful place to die.'

'Something is wrong' the young girl thought. A young girl of twelve years stood outside of a sweets shop watching as the men ran by. One of them shouted to his cohorts "If we don't find that kid our necks are on the line!" The young girl wondered who they could be possibly looking for. From the garb that they wore they must have be with neighboring government that were supposed to be peacefully occupying their land. 'What did father call them? Soldiers of Shinra?' she was unsure what made them so different from the soldiers that were commanded in her father's army, but her father said that there was no need to worry about them just only not to bother with them. Still, why would they be looking for a child here?

"Milady," a stern voice said beside her, "I believe it is time to depart from here to home now." She looked to the regal figure next to her a frown marring her face. "But Maru it's still early, can't we stay a bit longer?" the girl pleaded. "Milady Serene if the Shinra SOLDIERs are involved with a matter here it would be best to keep a distance till they have finished their business. Sesshoumaru said as sternly as he could be with his young ward. He may not have been able to command her directly but he could get his point across when he felt there was a necessity for Serene to be removed.

The young girl frowned and sighed. 'Well, papa did say to stay away from them,' "Yes, I suppose you're right," she agreed with reluctance, "but can we at least go to one last place before home?" Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. He knew of where she spoke of, the two of them would often go there whenever he and his father visited her family. It was their sanctuary from the tedious and troublesome lives that their positions carried. He allowed a small smile to grace through stoic façade, though no matter how minute it was he knew she could see it. "I do not see why not," he offered her his arm and she happily accepted it.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hello Hello**! Thank you to everyone who subscribed to my story! Sorry for the super late update, been busy with work for the next semester -_- well any who I hope you enjoy!*

~*~*~***Disclaimer**: I do not own either Final Fantasy VII (Square Enix) or Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi)~*~*~*

Chapter 2

He seethed in anger as he remembered how those incompetent 3rd class SOLDIERs damaged the result of all his hard work.

'How could those fools even think to do that? I should've simply employed the 1st class SOLDIERS or at least the Turks to take care of it.' The President's low class SOLDIERs are nothing but cumbersome fools!'

Though these new recruits were injected with the same cells as Sephiroth they were still too imperfect to be of any permanent use. Should Sephiroth be found, his preparation would be multiplied 10 fold. The professor scowled at his tented wall. 'He must be found for the rest of his tests then I can be rid of him,' he thought, 'well until then I'll just have to be patient,' he smiled sensuously.

He had other subjects that could be used should the boy turn out to be a failure, though he preferred it if he were a success. He didn't want to have all those fruitful years wasted for nothing.

"Professor Hojo?" He turned to the voice in annoyance.

"What is it?"

The boy winced at the caustic tone of the scientist, before giving him the honorable soldier's salute and relaying his message. "Sir, we have located the target."

Hojo looked at the young soldier in a mix of anxiety and anger. "Well? Where?" he demanded.

"All I was informed of sir was that he is being transported as we speak."

Hojo stared at the boy in thought for a moment before a small smirk placed itself upon his thin lips. "Make sure he is taken to the lab will you?"

"Yes sir, I will sir!" The boy saluted once more before leaving out the flap of the quarters.

'So they found you,' he thought, 'I'll have to make sure you don't attempt to run away again,' Well, well the evening just seemed to perk up just then. Hojo chuckled lightly as he walked out of the flapped doorway and to his makeshift laboratory.

'Time for a little re-education.'

* * *

><p>The two figures continued to walk down the same familiar path together. "Maru hurry up!" Serene said impatiently. Sesshoumaru gave a slight smile, "Well my little 'princess' why are you in such a hurry? I believe I can take all the time I want." Serene scowled at him at the pet name. She really did not want a reminder of her duties, "Well I <strong>believe<strong>that it was you who said we should hurry before it became too late and have to go home." Serene retorted. Sesshoumaru gave a chuckle at her pouting.

"Ah, so I did."

He enjoyed teasing her though he wasn't all that sure why. Perhaps it was the cavalcade of emotions he could elicit from her or maybe he just desired to witness her happy at the end of it. In what was to come in time, that want should not feel unwelcomed. As heir to the western lands in his own homeland etiquette would demand of him to find a mate before taking his father's place as the overlord of the region. Sesshoumaru looked at his young royal ward as she walked with the small pout still marring her face. She too would be made to settle and when the time came he would be sure to see her settled right…by his side. Though the customs were different in both of their lands he would prove his worth for her when the time came.

"Maru, what's wrong?"

Serene looked back at her escort to fling another remark about his slow canter but turned to only find him starting at her with a far off look in his eyes. 'He doesn't do that too often,' she thought to herself. Sesshoumaru was brought out of his revere, throwing up his façade to erase any worry in her. "It is nothing milady." She looked at him unconvinced. Sesshoumaru sighed internally, of course she wouldn't be calmed so simply. He stopped his stride which made her stop hers and turn fully to him.

"My lady Serene I promise you that I am fully well and unbothered and would not tell you such if I were, and should this not be so…" he trailed off for a moment unsure of how to finish to prove to her that she should not worry.

"And should you not be I would be allowed to find a suitable punishment for your lying to me." She smiled saccharinely up at him. Sesshoumaru internally grimaced. 'Punishment' could very well mean just whatever a twelve winters young royal could deem appropriate. Anything.

"Alright, then I will leave it for you to decided," Serene's smile just widened before turning around to continue on the way, "Good."

The two continued on to their destination the matter resolved. He could be so puzzling at times. She was accustomed to his chilly demeanor whenever he found need to hide behind it, but she could usually tell if it was thrown up for intimidations sake or to cover what he truly felt. Her smiled widened a bit, 'You can't hide from me Maru! I'll always know when you're riled,' She may not have been able to read minds but she may as well say she could!

A cold shiver ran up her spine causing her to stop suddenly. Her grip on Sesshoumaru's hand slackened as she gazed out on the path before them.

"Lady Serene?" Sesshoumaru looked at her perplexed before tugging her hand gently to elicit a response from her.

She said nothing but only continued to look out onto the beaten path; her eyes seemingly glazed in thought.

Suddenly as if imbued with life again she snatched her hand from her guardian's and sprinted away from him as fast as her legs would carry her. It was the utmost importance that she got there as quickly as possible, she was needed there. She did not understand completely, she could only see hazy images, but the stark crimson and white stood out more than anything and she knew where to find the blurred colors. She was nearly clear of the brush line before she was pulled back forcibly and held tightly against an amour clad body. She nearly shrieked in fright as she looked up into alarmed golden eyes.

"Serene what are you doing? What is the matter?" Sesshoumaru kept his grip on her tight enough to not let her suddenly take off as he turned her to face him.

She looked up at him with a look of distress. How could she possibly explain to him what happened; that she saw a splash of red and white all of a sudden and had to get to the clearing as quickly as possible? 'He would make sure papa never let me out to town ever again,' she bit her lip trying to find that right words to explain. Perhaps the truth would be easier than trying to cover it up.

"Sesshoumaru, I have…"

Sesshoumaru's attention was drawn from Serene to the forest thicket. He let out a low growl and let go of the nervous girl turning in the direction of the sound. They both stayed quiet as he listened intently. Shouts rang out in the depth of the forest causing Sesshoumaru to let out another growl before turning to his young ward and giving her a firm, "Stay here and keep silent."

She was about to ask him what it was exactly that he was going to do but he disappeared into the forest before she could utter a single word. 'I hope it's nothing serious,' she bit her lip in contemplation, 'He's going to be so angry with me, but I suppose he'll just have to get over it. Besides it's not like he stays mad at me when I don't listen to him.' There were quite a few occasions where he told her to just do what he said for her own sake. If it was truly for her sake then shouldn't she go see why she should stay away? How else was a growing young girl going to learn to stay away from things she was supposed to if she didn't go see why they were so bad. Ah, the mind of a pre-teen. With resolution she quietly made her across the path avoiding anything that would alert her keeper that she was doing the exact opposite of what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

~Sorry for such a long update! The semester was alot busier than I anticipated ^.^;, but anywho! Here's Ch. 3!~ By the by, before I forget this little tidbit:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either FF VII (Square Enix) or Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi)!

Chapter 3

The second she stepped foot into the clearing Serene felt a as if a heavy burden was taken off of her, but the anxiety remained in its stead. She scanned the clearing eyeing the serene meadow with a weary eye. She looked over the lake and its blooming willow tree before her eyes landed onto the patch of crimson floras she and Sesshoumaru planted under it at her request. 'More like at my pleading,' she though remembering the demon prince's scowling reaction to her request.

"Crimson, so that means the white is..." she trailed off as she scanned over the large patch before finding the missing blur of white. She ran as much as her frock would allow her. She wanted to wear one that would allow more freedom of movement in case self defense was needed, but Sesshoumaru convinced her father to tell her governess that:

_'__With __a __demon __of __this __Sesshoumaru__'__s __caliber __at __her __side __for __the __day, __self __defense __on __her __part __would __hardly __be __necessary __and __that __she __should __start __dressing __the __part __of __her __impending __role,__'_ she could hear the sneer even in memory.

"I wish we were attacked just so I could prove him wrong, hardly necessary my…" she gasped in horror at the sight before her.

The white blur from before turned out to be a person! She made her way over slowly to the spot where they lay, stepping on the surrounding roses as she did. The sheet of white was duller than what she thought she saw but it turned out to be matted hair.

She circled around the body unsure of what to do, unsure if the person was even alive. As she moved around to the opposite side she saw their face covered with the white mane. She frowned and knelt down to their side before slowly reaching a hand out to move the hair.

'Oh my,' he was quite handsome even though he was presently unconscious and had thin cuts and dried blood on his face. He looked older than herself maybe by a few years, she couldn't looked over his form and her frown deepened. He had cuts over mostly every visible part of flesh; his neck, his arms and even on his legs because of the torn trousers of his uniform.

'Wait, uniform?' It was a dingy green colored thing. It was connected at the waist to make one whole fitted piece, much like what prisoners wore. 'Is he a runaway?' she placed a hand gently in front of his nose.

She felt a slow shallow breath whoosh over her hand and she smiled relieved, 'Well now I know he's alive, but why is he even here? Wait,' A spread of crimson went down from the boys back to his side. She gasped and looked back to his face as her eyes widened in renewed horror. Blood soaked the back of his uniform and was still spreading from his wound like a disease.

Serene knelt down beside the boy and tried as gently as possible to find his wound. The crimson mess had spread far up and across his back so it was difficult to for her to discern where his wound was without accidentally agitating it. She gently felt along his back trying to ignore the fact that she was possibly killing the boy more at her slowness his finding his injury. She skimmed over his back slowly, feeling her way to where the blood was still the wettest. After a few moments her hands stopped over the left side of the boy's back where she felt a small divot under the fabric.

She worried her lower lip and her brows drew together before she kept one of her hands lightly on his wound and the other made its way to where her dress covered her leg and drew a hidden dagger. Sesshoumaru or no she was not leaving home without a weapon of her own. She took the blade and gently pierced through the cloth of the boy's garb and made a slit large enough for her to get a better look at the injury. Gently smearing away the excess of blood she finally saw what was ailing the boy.

'A…bullet wound?'

Serene frowned deeply. She only knew of the stories that her father had told her of the power guns. She never witnessed what they did in person. Her father hated the contraptions and preferred blade than metal barrel, but understood like any good leader that a good army needed to have the latest technology to keep a kingdom safe.

She frowned before adjusting her dagger to gently press onto the boy's skin. She knew she could heal him; it would be dangerous for her and possibly for him as well if she accidentally drew on his energy as a source. It would not be in the same fashion as the stones the Shinra nation used, but it would be more than necessary. But in order to do that she had to rid of the object that was inside of him that caused the damage in the first place else it would be useless.

Placing two tentative fingers over his neck. His waning heart pulsed gently under her tips.

'He's dying,'

She looked to the boy's face once more. His complexion was becoming paler from blood loss and he may not have much time if she did not act soon.

She steeled her nerves and hardened her gaze before she dug her dagger into his back.

* * *

><p><strong>~~I'll hopefully be updating the next chapter soon (but with finals being on the horizon like certain doom it may be a bit later ;_;) so until then bye byes!~~<strong>


End file.
